gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Scar-Face
:Scar-Face is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero comics continuity. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity - Marvel Scar-Face first appears as one of the Cobra agents escaping from the G.I. Joe Team during a car chase in San Francisco. When the Joes manage to disable the vehicle, Scar-Face manages to make a run for it and escape. The boxes in the van, containing what seems to be computer chips, are all marked for shipping to Sierra Gordo. There, Gung-Ho bumps into Scar-Face, and would have gone after him but Snake-Eyes stops him to focus on their then-current immediate concerns. Later, the Baroness and Scar-Face meet with Doctor Venom and Kwinn at an island bunker in the middle of the river. Inside the bunker, Scar-Face is assigned as the courier for a virus that Dr. Venom has developed and the serum that will mutate it further. When Kwinn realizes that Snake-Eyes is alive and outside the bunker, the Baroness and Scar-Face escape on a sea-plane, and she unleashes a bomb that blows up the boat where the Joes are, but they are lucky to jump off in time. (Three Strikes for Snake-Eyes) Scar-Face congratulates the Baroness for a perfect shot, yet considers she's being overly cautious for circling back to make sure there were no survivors. The infra-red detector picks the heat sources of the surviving Joes, but Cobra Commander orders them to return to base as the briefcase they are carrying has priority. Back at Cobra Headquarters, the Baroness and Scar-Face are congratulated on their success, but the Baroness feels uneasy that Scar-Face was in such a hurry to leave Sierra Gordo, as if he wanted the Joes to escape. Later, Cobra Commander explains to Baroness why Scar-Face stopped her from finishing off the Joes and left clues to the Joes regarding his next plan. It's all an effort to keep the Joes from learning about their true plan. (Last Plane From Rio Lindo) In Cobra HQ, Destro questions Scar-Face to confirm that Scar-Face switched the micro-dot that Cobra Commander ordered the Baroness to deliver with one of Destro's design. Scar-Face has no idea that the original micro-dot was to guide the Joes to a false location of Cobra headquarters, nor that the changed one will guide them to their actual HQ in Springfield, so Cobra Commander can be ambushed and overthrown by Destro. When Scar-Face reveals to Destro that the Baroness is piloting the rocket carrying Cobra Commander, Destro quickly prepares a squad of cobra troopers to fly to Springfield as a defense to the Joe attack. When Scar-Face asks how did Destro know the Commander and the Baroness were in danger, Destro dismisses him by reminding him he knows some tidbits about Scar-Face's past. (Destro Attacks) When Cobra Commander introduces the newest member of Cobra, Major Bludd, each Cobra member thinks about his/her own agenda: Cobra Commander plans Bludd to kill Destro, Bludd would rather kill Scar-Face, Scar-Face thinks about siding with Destro, Destro doesn't know if Baroness will side with him or the Commander, Dr. Venom has plans of his own and Baroness plans to use all those plots to her own advantage. Ironically, Cobra Commander proposes a toast to victory through unity. Using an attack to the Capitol building as distraction, Arbco trucks arrive to the Treasury building to poison the twenty dollar bill plates. Dr Venom, accompanied by Scar-Face and two troopers, get into the building, but three Joes (Gung-Ho, Torpedo and Tripwire) are awaiting them. Dr. Venom decides to explode the toxin over the presses and, to ensure the troopers don't retrieve the toxin, kills them and knocks out Scar-Face. Scar-Face wakes up and escapes the Joes. He is later seen in a bus, swearing revenge on Dr. Venom... (Night Attack!) Major Bludd takes the bus and its passengers hostage. Grand Slam works his way in to the bus and knocks out Major Bludd. Before he is rendered unconscious, Bludd realizes Scar-Face is also in the bus. The Joes don't know this fact and take Bludd into custody. Later, at the port, Scar-Face hails a cab to take him to Coney Island. (Loose Ends) Scar-Face reaches his hideout, an utility shed of the roller coaster in Coney Island, but the Joes, Destro and Kwinn converge there to seek him. Scar-Face notices Destro, so he starts up the roller coaster to run over Destro, but Kwinn and Snake-Eyes reach Scar-Face and Kwinn interrogates him about Dr Venom's whereabouts. After Kwinn has the info he wants, he gives Scar-Face the keys of his cadillac. The Joes still pursue Scar-Face and shoot the cadillac, so Destro gives him a lift as he's his best option. Destro and Scar-Face hijack a jet to Lybia, where they aboard a limousine with Dr Venom awaiting them, having an inoculation prepared for Scar-Face. What Dr Venom injects to Scar-Face is a toxin that will turn Scar-Face into a biological timebomb that will eradicate everibody in the GI Joe hq once he is sent there. Cobra Commander arranges for Scar-Face to be captured during a battle and taken to The Pit. (Destro Returns!) At the Pit, Scar-Face tells everything to the Joes, as he didn't volunteer for anything but overheard Cobra Commander, Destro and Dr Venom, and stole an antidote. Scar-Face and a recently captured Major Bludd are handcuffed to the bars of a detention cell, guarded by Doc. Bludd knocks Doc out and takes the key to unlock his handcuffs. When General Flagg arrives, Scar-Face kicks his gun and Bludd shoots Flagg, but even then he doesn't free Scar-Face, and leaves. Doc takes General Flagg to medevac, but cannot free Scar-Face because Bludd took the keys with him. Scar-Face seemingly dies when a bomb left by a Cobra Trooper in the Pit explodes. (Joe Triumphs!) Toys Trivia External links * YoJoe.com page References Category:Cobra Category:Comics only characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Comic Packs